


Experimenting

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23





	Experimenting

“You really want to do this?”

“Yes,” you said simply.

You heard Chris sigh. He was still unsure about doing this new thing you had suggested.  You had approached him a few days ago about something you had wanted to try. He was a little taken back at first, so you told him that he could think it over; and he had. Which is why you were having this conversation again. 

“I just don’t know, Y/N. What if you get hurt?”

“I’m not worried about that, I know you wouldn’t do anything that would hurt me.”

He nodded his head. That was true.

“Okay, but what made you want to do this?”

You shrugged. “It’s just something I’ve always wanted to try.”

“I see.” Was all he said, but you could tell he was considering it.

You were always wanting to experiment with your sex life with Chris, challenging him to try new things. For the most part, he had been more than willing to participate. 

It had started with you daring him to have sex in public. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure, so you had decided to give him a slight push. The first place you chose was a library of all places. At first he didn’t understand why you had wanted to visit the library that day; but when you pulled him into a back study room and all but pushed him down on a chair while you hopped up on the table and hiked up your dress, he understood. And he enjoyed it. Especially when he had you bent over said table, your dress up around your waist, his hips snapping into your backside. He had to cover your mouth with his hand to keep you from moaning out loud, even though a few of his escaped his mouth. You both had left, holding hands and giggling like teenagers.

From that day on, he had been down for anything you had suggested, even if he was hesitant at first. Secluded places in parks, in parked cars in almost empty parking garages, toys, role playing, anything. But this suggestion was probably the one that had needed the most convincing.

You knelt on the bed next to him. “Listen, it’ll be okay. I’ve never steered us wrong have I?”

He chuckled at that. “No, you haven’t.” 

“Okay, so let’s try it.”

“I don’t know, Y/N, being tied up? That’s… different.”

“You know I love ‘different.’ Besides, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

“You think so?”

“Yep,” you said leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Because you’ll get to be in charge and I know how much you like that.”

He smiled at that.

\-----------------

Once he agreed you were excited. He had laid down some ground rules, the most important being that if at anytime you were uncomfortable you were to tell him and he’d stop. You agreed and couldn’t wait to get started.

That night, you decided to put on one of the lingerie sets he loved: a blue, see-through babydoll set with matching lacy underwear. Chris always said he loved the way the color looked against your skin. To match, you had gotten some blue silk scarves for him to use to tie your hands up. He had only agreed for your hands to be tied, and you were cool with that. 

When he came into the room, he saw that you had the scarves tied to the headboard. He was still looking at them when you came out of the bathroom. You walked up behind him, wrapping your arms around his middle.

“Hey, you.”

“Hey,” he turned to look at you. “Oh, you’re wearing my favorite.”

You laughed. “I know.”

Standing on your toes, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He grabbed you by your waist and pulled you closer to him, deepening it. Grinding into him a bit, you felt him get harder. You felt him part his lips a bit and you slid your tongue inside his mouth. You let out a low moan when you felt his hands slide around to grab your ass. 

Moving your hands from around his neck, you traced them over his broad shoulders, down his chest to the hem of his shirt. You pulled it up and over his head, discarding it on the floor. His pants and boxers soon followed. 

Once he was completely naked you had to stand back and admire him. You could never get enough of looking at him.

“See something you like?” He asked with a smile.

“You know I do,” you replied stepping closer to him and placing a light kiss on his lips. 

You then trailed down to his neck; kissing and licking your way down his chest to his stomach. You got on your knees in front of him, taking his dick into your hand, rubbing the few drops of precum that had leaked out around the tip. You looked up at him while stroking him slowly when he let out a moan. Leaning forward, you then licked a stripe up the thick vein on the underside, before swirling your tongue around the head. You felt his hips buck a bit, and you took him in your mouth, inch by inch, relaxing your throat and grabbing his hips to pull him forward, so you could fit all of him inside your mouth. When you heard him moan louder, you bobbed your head, hollowing your cheeks, moving faster. 

You looked up at him, his eyes were closed, mouth open in a silent moan. You loved seeing him like this. You dug your nails into the skin of his thighs and hummed in pleasure. 

His hands were in your hair and he lightly tugged on it, causing you to stop after a few minutes. 

“I thought you said I was in charge here.”

Letting him slip from your mouth and sat back. “I did.”

He nodded, “Okay, then, on the bed, sweetheart.”

You climbed on the bed, letting out a squeal when he smacked you ass. “Hey!”

“Well don’t put it in my face like that.” 

He knelt on the bed next to you and reached for one of the scarves you had tied there, wrapping it around your wrist, then the other. Making sure the knots were secure but not to tight.

“That okay?”

You nodded.

“Remember, if you get uncomfortable, let me know.”

“Right.”

He leaned over and began kissing you slowly, sliding his tongue into your mouth. Kissing you from your lips to your neck, sucking a few marks there. Trailing his tongue down your chest, he stopped and untied the string on your top, freeing your breasts. He cupped one in his hand, running the pad of his thumb over the erect nipple, causing you to tremble underneath him. He took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it. You moaned, he was always so good with his mouth. He moved on to the other, giving it the same attention as the first.

Grinding your hips against his, trying to gain some friction to relieve the ache between your legs.

“Chris, I need you,” you groaned.

He pulled his mouth from your breast with a grin. “Be patient, I’ll get down there.”

You let out a whimper as he went back to your breasts, biting on one lightly then soothing it with his tongue. You let out a hiss of pleasure, your hands tightening around the scarves.

He finally moved lower down your body, until he reached the hem of your lacy panties. He placed kisses on your hips, then licked a stripe up the outside of your underwear, right above your slit. 

“So wet already, and I haven’t done much.”

You wiggled your hips wanting him to do more.“You’re teasing.”

“And you’re enjoying it,” he said as he slid the panties off. “But I know you’ll like this more.”

With that he hooked one of your legs on his arm and buried his head between your legs. His tongue licking up the wetness there. You pulled against your restraints, wanting to push his head closer to your core. 

He looked up at you straining. “You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine, don’t stop, please.”

He went back and licked up around your clit, making you buck your hips against his mouth. He spread your legs wider and began sucking on the sensitive nub. Taking his free hand, he inserted one finger then another inside you, thrusting them in and out and curling them into your sweet spot. You threw back your head, as you became a moaning mess.

He felt you tightening around his fingers, knowing you were close to cumming. He slowed his fingers, then with one final suck on your clit, he took them out. You whimpered at the loss of his hand and mouth.

“I was close.”

“I know,” he said leaning over you and kissing you deeply. “But you know I love it when I feel you cum around me.”

You tried to wrap your legs around him, but he stilled your movements. Hovering over you, his dick rubbing against your pussy. You needed him inside you.

“Chris, baby, please.” You begged him, pulling against the scarves, wanting to grab him.

“Please what, sweetheart?”

“I need you. I need you in me.”

He kissed you once again, then spread your legs. 

“Still okay?”

You nodded, trying to move your hips trying to get him inside you.

Lining himself up with you, he slid into you slowly, knowing it was driving you crazy. Once he bottomed out, he hooked your legs on his arms and began moving in and out slowly. You lay there panting unable to move your arms or legs. 

Chris had to admit to himself, he did love being this in control. He tried to keep moving slowly, but you felt so good and tight around him, he started moving faster. You were gripping the ties around your arms tightly, moaning loudly, as he snapped his hips into you. 

He let one leg go to rub circles on your clit as your pussy tightened around him. 

“Cum for me, baby. I want to feel you cum.” 

“Fuck, Chris, I’m so close.”

You came hard around him with a scream of his name. He kept thrusting into you, feeling you squeezing his dick, as he chased his own orgasm. The movements of his hips soon became erratic as he came closer to the edge. With a few final thrusts, he emptied himself inside of you with a loud groan. 

He let your other leg drop, and he hovered over you resting on his forearms, resting his forehead against yours. After he caught his breath, he slid out of you, then reached up and untied your hands, checking your wrists to make sure they were okay.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Never better.”

“Good,” he said placing kisses on your wrists from where they had been tied up. 

“I told you I would be,” you said reaching for him.

“I know, I just have to make sure.”

You laughed lightly, then wrapped your arms around him and pulled him close. He entwined his legs with yours, snuggling up with you. Tracing lines on your body.

After a pause you asked him “So what did you think?”

“Honestly, I liked it.”

“Mmm I knew you would.” You giggled. “Now, next time I get to tie you up.”

He shook his head with a smile.

“You’ll like it, I promise,” you told him.

“We’ll talk about it,” he said, fingering one of the scarves thoughtfully.

“Okay,” was all you said, but you knew he would let you.


End file.
